


So Deep In The Closet

by monthadog (mysteriousMonarch)



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousMonarch/pseuds/monthadog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig and Stan are always fighting each other but maybe Craig has a reason for fighting Stan that may bring them closer than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Deep In The Closet

{Craig’s POV}

“Hand me that socket, boy,” my dad ordered without turning his head in my direction and holding his hand out expectantly. I inhaled from the cigarette I held between my fingers and dug around the toolbox beside me before finding the item I needed and exhaled the smoke as I handed it to him. I really like my dad, we get along pretty well. His term of endearment for me is “boy” while mine for him is “Old Man”. We have a strange relationship, but what can you expect? We’re Tuckers.

Currently, the Old Man is standing in front of my car, the love of my life, with the hood propped up and is working on changing the spark plugs. Normally I would be the one taking care of it because I like to handle every intimate detail of my car’s maintenance, but he didn’t have anything else to work on and seemed to be bored out of his mind so I decided to humor him by allowing him to work on my car. I was watching him, of course, as I smoked and idly chatted with him about random topics.

It’s actually because of him I got my car in the first place. My dad likes to buy old cars and fix them up to resell them. I’ve learned a lot by helping him do work on the various vehicles that have gone through our garage. When he brought home a 1990 Pontiac Trans Am I fell in love with it and begged him to let me keep it. He finally relented, muttering about it making him feel proud that his sixteen year old son would be driving around in a Trans Am. Once we got the car running one hundred percent we gave it a paint job to make it look brand new. I chose to have it painted black and we even put the bird symbol on the hood. Two years later my car is still running perfect and looks sexy as hell.

Just as I flicked my cigarette butt onto the sidewalk, Butters was walking by with his mp3 player ear buds in his ears. I don’t know how I didn’t see him approaching with that sparkly-ass Hello Kitty shirt on. Once he noticed my dad and me in the driveway he took one ear bud out to free his ear from the loud music.

“Hiya Craig! Hello, Mr. Tucker,” he smiled and waved as he greeted us. “Hey, Butters,” I responded with a nod of my head. My dad simply gave the head nod. The flamboyant boy smiled again as he continued walking down the sidewalk to God knows where. Once Butters had faded off into the distance my dad spoke up again.

“You know, I’m glad you turned out the way you did,” he said to me. I quirked an eyebrow at him in question. This should be interesting. “Well you know,” he attempted to elaborate. Thomas Tucker has never been known for being good with words. “I’m glad you like to work on cars with me and stuff. You may be into some weird shit that I just won’t ever get,” he hesitated and I knew he was referring to my septum piercing. I rolled my eyes. “But I can at least have a beer with you every now and then and, you know, just be men.” I stared at him blankly for a few moments because I knew this had been triggered by Butters’ appearance so this had to be leading somewhere. My dad took my silence as his queue to go on and turned to face me while waving the tool in his hand as he spoke. “I’m just glad you didn’t turn out like the Stotch boy. That would be embarrassing to have to tell people. I’m just glad you are straight, one hundred percent man,” he finished explaining. I kept my poker face on as I pulled out another cigarette and proceeded to light it as he went back to the spark plugs.

Yeah that’s me, one hundred percent man. I’m so manly even other dicks turn me on. I’m so manly I’m attracted to other men. I’m so manly, I secretly think football playing, pick-up truck driving, All- American Stan Marsh is hot as hell. Nobody else knows this. In fact, nearly everyone in South Park knows that Stan Marsh and I hate each other so much they have began to get used to our weekly fist fights.

“What would you do if you did have a gay son?” I ask him nonchalantly. He shrugs.

“I don’t know, I guess I’d send him to one of those camps where they make you straight. If that didn’t work then I guess I’d send him packing. I don’t want that gay shit under my roof and I don’t want to have to deal with it.” I felt my stomach drop. Well I guess I won’t be coming out to him until I’ve moved out. It’s always great to know I could potentially be kicked out of my house. Oh well, it’s not like he could catch me in the act or anything because I only like Stan and he’s dating that Testaburger bitch.

{Stan’s POV}

The one thing I really can’t stand about being in school is having to deal with Wendy’s bullshit all day. She’s always hanging all over me in between classes and insists on sitting with me and the guys during lunch. I’ve told her that I’m not interested in her romantically anymore but she doesn’t seem to care. She is adamant on us staying together to keep up appearances because apparently it looks good for the class president to be dating a football player. One time I asked her why she didn’t just date Clyde Donovan if that was her logic. She told me she couldn’t because he’s Bebe’s ex and there’s some kind of girl law against that.

To make things worse, I constantly have to defend her honor because I have to seem like I give two shits about being a good boyfriend to her. Whenever Craig Tucker sees us together in the hallway he’ll make some kind of asshole comment like “Hey Marsh I didn’t know you were becoming a pimp, maybe you should start off with a better looking hoe.” Then of course Wendy gets pissed so I have to try to beat the shit out of him for saying hurtful things about Wendy around her. I don’t know what Craig’s problem is, but it seems like he starts fights with me on purpose and I’m really getting sick of it. To this day I still have the remnants of a black eye from our last fight.

When Craig and I get into an altercation it’s unlike any other dude I’ve ever thrown punches at. Craig always seems like he’s out of it, like he’s thinking of something else as I punch, kick, and shove him. The way he fights back can get a little weird too sometimes. Yeah, he’ll throw punches or elbow me in the ribs but sometimes he’ll leave scratches down my arms and I swear one time I thought he was going to bite me.

I decided to hide out in the bathroom for a little bit after the final bell of the day rang dismissing everyone for the weekend. I’m really not in the mood to have to put up with walking Wendy home. Just as I started washing my hands after taking a piss Craig Tucker walks into the bathroom. He gives me an amused look as he proceeds to use one of the urinals and I groan and roll my eyes at his presence.

“Where’s your whore girlfriend?” he sneers as he steps up to the sink to wash his hands. “I thought for sure she would come to the bathroom with you to hold your dick for you.” I roll my eyes again.

“Nice try, douche, but it’s not going to work. Wendy’s not here so I don’t give a shit what you say about her,” I say to him as I toss my paper towels in the trash can and turn towards the door. He’s quick to block my exit and locks the bathroom door behind him. “Jesus Christ,” I mutter out loud. Craig looms over me in an attempt to intimidate me but he looks slightly perplexed.

“You don’t care about your girlfriend, Marsh?” he asks me. I sigh and check my watch. How long is he going to keep me in here? I’m supposed to meet up with Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman for a night long horror movie marathon.

“No I really don’t,” I answer him honestly. “I don’t even want to be dating her but she won’t let me break up with her.” I look Craig straight in the eyes and he seems to be at a loss for things to say. He’s a pretty attractive guy, I’m not gonna lie, and my former goth self is inwardly pleased with Craig’s interesting nose piercing. It looks pretty hot on him. I figured out that I’m into guys a few years back when the thought of touching Wendy’s pussy terrified me and I had a short-lived crush on my best friend Kenny. “Can I go now? I’ve got stuff to do,” I ask impatiently.

“No,” he simply says. I let out a frustrated noise and walk off to lean against the sinks. He looks like he’s quickly running things through his head. I bet he’s trying to find something else to rip on me for to provoke me to fight him.

“God damn it Marsh your faggy douche friends can wait an extra thirty minutes for you to show up,” he halfway shouts.

“You know what, Tucker?” I shout back at him, “You’re holding me captive in the bathroom at school on a Friday and it’s really pissing me off! If the only way to get the fuck out of here is to fight you then fine let’s go!” I take my letterman jacket off and lay it on the floor as I challenge him. I notice his eyes flash with some kind of emotion I can’t quite identify as he smirks and leans against the door.

“Fine, come at me,” he challenges. I scoff at his condescending attitude and I walk towards him. Once I’m standing a short distance in front of him I pull my fist back and punch him right in the jaw. He winces from the pain of the blow and quickly reaches his hands out and has them around my throat as he pushes me into the wall. My hands close over his as I try to pry them off my neck and I feel my face getting hot. I lift my knee up and it forcefully collides with his balls and I instantly feel the grip around my neck loosen. Once he lets go of my neck and takes a step back to try to recover from my last attack I lunge forward and push him against the wall. His jaw is an angry red color from where I punched him and he’s giving me this weird animalistic look. I’m so distracted by the look in his eyes I don’t even notice he’s dragging his finger nails down my arms until I hiss at the stinging pain. His face suddenly goes red and he bites his lip.

“I surrender,” he says abruptly. I stare at him.

“What?” I ask in shock. Why the hell is he giving in so easily? He starts fidgeting and trying to get around me.

“Why are you giving up so fast?” I ask viciously. My blood is still pumping and I’m still in fight mode.

“I’m just done,” he attempts to say coolly but I can pick up on his nervousness. He looks uncomfortable. I step back.

“What the hell?” I ask out loud but then I freeze when I discover the real reason he called it quits. “What the fuck, dude? You enjoy this?” I ask a little freaked out. Craig Tucker is now sporting a very obvious boner.

“Shut the fuck up,” he spits out but it’s clear that he is embarrassed.

“No, no,” I continue. I just can’t believe this! “Is that why you pick fights with me? Because it turns you on?” I ask him. He gives me a deadly look but says nothing. “Come on, dude, I already know you’ve got a boner right now so you might as well explain,” I press. He looks anywhere but my eyes as he starts trying to form sentences.

“Well it’s not that-, ugh,” he lets out an exasperated groan. “Fuck! Fine, I like you. There, I said it. I like you and I think you’re hot and I like it when you’re rough with me,” he says as if he has a bad taste in his mouth. What the actual fuck. Is he really saying this to me right now?

“So the thing with Wendy then?” I ask. Finally he looks me in the eye.

“I’ve been jealous of her so that’s why I would mainly pick on her. Plus it got you to fight me which was a bonus,” he shrugged. I just can’t believe what I’m hearing.

“So… you like having me beat the shit out of you?” I ask just to clarify. He exhales loudly.

“Not exactly. I just like you handling me roughly. If we were in a different, uh, setting there would be some things I would change,” he says uncomfortably. I feel my face get hot when I realize he just mentioned us in a bedroom setting.

“Look, dude,” I tell him hoping he won’t notice how red my face is. “I think you’re pretty attractive and stuff but maybe we should have this conversation later.” I begin putting my letterman back on. “We’re standing in a school bathroom and I’m late.” I glance at him as I head to the door. His face is still a little red, aside from where I punched him, and he’s awkwardly looking at the floor.

“Yeah that’s fine,” he agrees. I unlock the door but before I open it I pause.

“No one needs to know about this. We still hate each other,” I say warningly and he nods his head. I push the door open and make my way out of the school. Holy fucking shit. What am I about to get myself into?

{Craig’s POV}

I lay awake in my sleeping bag on the floor of Token’s room. Token, Clyde, and I are having a bro sleepover. Tweek has to open at his parents’ coffee shop tomorrow so he figured a long night of junk food, video games, and crappy movies wouldn’t be a good idea. Token and Clyde are snoring away from where they sleep as I lay staring at the dark ceiling thinking about Stan Marsh.

It’s been a few weeks since what I call “the Bathroom Boner Incident” and Stan and I haven’t spoken one word to each other since then. I just can’t stop thinking about what he said. He told me he thinks I’m attractive and that we should talk about this later. What does that mean? Does he just need time to forget it ever happened? Is he going to think about it and then decide he wants to be with me? We don’t even have each other’s number; does he expect to talk about this at school? I look over and notice Clyde’s cell phone next to him on the floor. Stan and Clyde are on the football team together; maybe my idiot friend has Stan’s number.

I carefully crawl over to the phone and grab it off the floor then retreat back to my sleeping bag. I turn away from my sleeping friend just in case he does wake up and sees me with his phone. I scroll through his contact list and feel a jolt of excitement when I see the name I’m looking for. Now where did I put my phone? I had it in my pants pocket but I left my pants in Token’s bathroom when I changed earlier. Fuck. What if I wake one of them up trying to go get it? The whole point is that I don’t want them to know I’m about to text Stan Marsh, the guy I supposedly hate. I check the time. It’s 2:30 in the morning. Well maybe he’s still up. I begin typing out a new message.

_Hey Marsh I thought we were going to talk. This is Craig by the way- Clyde **tAcOs4EvEr**_

I mentally facepalm when I see that my messages are going to have that ridiculous tagline at the end of them. I close my eyes and wait for a response. Suddenly I sense the phone’s screen is illuminated and check to see if it is Stan.

_WTF are you doing with Clyde’s phone? Yeah we’ll talk- Stan_

Well I’m glad Stan doesn’t use one of those gay signature things on his texts. I smile slightly feeling like a retarded chick getting all excited about seeing words on a cell phone screen that have been typed out by the guy I like. I’m glad no one is around to see me.

Quickly, I type out a response.

_I’m sleeping over at Token’s and Clyde is here. I left my phone in the other room and Clyde has your number. What are you doing?- Clyde **tAcOs4EvEr**_

Why not go ahead and flirt a little, he already knows I’m interested. His response lights up the screen again.

_Stalker much about getting my number? o.O This is really weird bc I never talk to Clyde outside of football and now it seems like I’m txting him. I’m at Cartman’s. Me and the guys are having an all night Guitar Hero battle apparently- Stan_

It figures he would be doing something with his friends considering it’s a Saturday night. I smirk as I type my shamelessly flirty response.

_Wow I’m impressed you can text and play at the same time. I already knew you pwn at that game- Clyde **tAcOs4EvEr**_

Why did I never notice Clyde’s stupid taco logo before? That thing is seriously the dumbest fucking thing ever!

_Well you know me I’m just that awesome ;) Really tho I’m waiting for my turn. We do 2 players and whoever won the last round plays the winner of the next- Stan_

Holy shit. Did he just flirt back with me?

_Yeah you are awesome. Sounds like fun. How late are you staying up?- Clyde **tAcOs4EvEr**_

No matter the circumstances I just can’t bring myself to type out an emoticon. If there is one thing Craig Tucker doesn’t do it is emote.

_Oh really I’m awesome, huh? I have no idea. We might not play much longer cuz Kyle’s starting to get really sleepy. He’s cranky when he gets too tired. They are starting to notice that I’m randomly texting someone at almost 3AM. What should I tell them? lol- Stan_

That’s cute, he wants me to help him come up with a lie for his friends. It’s like we’re in on a fun secret that no one else can know about. Actually, we kind of are.

_Yeah you are awesome. Just tell them your sister is drunk texting you with her relationship problems- Clyde **tAcOs4EvEr**_

It takes a bit longer before the screen lights up again.

_Sorry I had to go take my turn. They seem to have bought the Shelly excuse. I’m awesome how?- Stan_

**_You didn’t win your turn? You’re really hot and you’re funny and you’re good at stuff. That’s how you’re awesome- Clyde **tAcOs4EvEr**_ **

I can’t believe how straight-forward I’m being, but what the hell? It’s like 3AM and I’m so tired I just can’t bring myself to give a single fuck.

_I lost on purpose so I could keep texting you actually. Hehe. Well it’s official. I am flattered. I guess you aren’t half bad either :)- Stan_

Wow. This is going better than I expected. I can feel my face get hot thinking that he threw his game so he could get back to texting me.

{Text Conversation}

_**I must not be if you lost on purpose just to text me- Clyde **tAcOs4EvEr**** _

_Mhm. You’re pretty hot too and I think you are interesting. I also like that no one fucks with you- Stan_

_**Oh I see. You like that I come off as a bad boy, huh?- Clyde **tAcOs4EvEr**** _

_A little… I like your voice too. Your voice is sexy- Stan_

**_My voice is sexy?- Clyde **tAcOs4EvEr**_ **

_Yeah… it’s really deep and I dunno… very you. Ha!- Stan_

**_I think your body is sexy. You’ve got more muscles than I do- Clyde **tAcOs4EvEr**_ **

_You haven’t even seen my whole body tho. I wish you could be texting me from your phone. I’d much rather see your name on the screen instead of Clyde and his taco BS- Stan_

**_Yeah I know. I’m sick of seeing it too. I’ll have to text you my number so that I can just use my phone tomorrow. And I’ve looked at you in the locker room while you’re changing. Hope that doesn’t sound creepy but it’s hard not to notice you when you are half naked.- Clyde **tAcOs4EvEr**_ **

_Good I’ll be glad when you can use your own phone. That doesn’t sound creepy :) I haven’t been able to get a look at you in the locker room cuz Kyle is always talking to me. Do you have any other piercings? ;)- Stan_

**_That’s ok maybe I could undress for you some other time. I think it would be more fun for you to find out what else I have on my body yourself- Clyde **tAcOs4EvEr**_ **

_Maybe I should. Hehe. So you said you like it when I’m rough… so what would that include?- Stan_

**_Um. I’d like it if you threw me down or pinned me to a wall. You could scratch me or slap me. Hold me down. I’d really like it if you bit me- Clyde **tAcOs4EvEr**_ **

_Oh gawd. I just had to excuse myself to the bathroom bc I’m sure they would think it’s fucked up if I’m supposedly texting my sister but I’m sitting there with a boner- Stan_

**_Too bad I can’t take care of that for you. I know what you mean though. I’m pretty hard right now too- Clyde **tAcOs4EvEr**_ **

_Jesus Christ. I need to go before this gets out of hand. It’s pretty damn late and I’m going to have to jack off before I can go back out there to them- Stan_

**_Out of hand you say?- Clyde **tAcOs4EvEr**_ **

_You know like before I drive over to Token’s house at almost 4AM so I can fuck you- Stan_

**_As much as I would love that you’re right. I’ll text you my number. Maybe we could hang tomorrow?- Clyde **tAcOs4EvEr**_ **

_Sounds good. Make sure you delete all of this off of Clyde’s phone- Stan_

**_I will. Have fun jackin it. Goodnight- Clyde **tAcOs4EvEr**_ **

_Lol. Night- Stan_

{Stan’s POV}

I sent a quick text to Craig telling him to come to my house at four. I’m walking Wendy home and blocking out her complaining about a top that apparently Red wore today that completely rubbed her the wrong way. “Wendy you know I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore right?” I ask in a bored way. She shoots me an evil look.

“Yes Stan you’ve told me this before, but I have a reputation to uphold!” she responds bitterly. I sigh.

“Well just so you know if I ever get with someone else or have feelings for someone else you can’t consider it cheating. I’ve already established that I don’t have feelings for you and I don’t want to be in this relationship,” I tell her. She puffs her cheeks out and appears thoroughly irritated.

“Fine,” she huffs. “But I don’t want to see it or hear about it from you or anyone else. Once we graduate in May you don’t have to pretend anymore, but until then we had better look like a fucking couple!” she shouts. “Fine by me,” I smile. Secretly I have been seeing someone else. Craig and I have been together for a few months now and the only people that know are my parents. I decided being up front with them was the best thing to do so I just told them that Craig is my boyfriend so they were going to be seeing him around a lot more. Craig thought it would be better if they knew and if we went ahead and let them know that under no circumstances should they tell anyone. That way we don’t run the risk of Craig’s dad accidentally finding out. That’s also why we always hang out at my place. Craig is too afraid of his dad somehow putting the pieces together and kicking him out of the house.

I head to my house after dropping Wendy off and decide to have a snack while I wait for Craig to show up. I’m halfway done eating when the doorbell rings so I go ahead and abandon the rest of my food. I answer the door to see Craig standing there finishing off a cigarette. He looks really good. He likes to style his hair in this messy fohawk kind of thing and he’s wearing a plain black t-shirt with some ripped up jeans. The silver of his small nose ring contrasts nicely with the black of his shirt and hair. I pull him inside quickly by his wrist as soon as he drops his cigarette butt and puts it out.

“You’re looking sexy,” I tell him and I kiss his jaw.

“So are you,” he quickly captures my lips in a kiss. My mom walks into the room carrying a laundry basket and notices that we have company.

“Oh hi Craig,” she says warmly. My mom really likes Craig which is pretty awesome because it makes dating him easier.

“Hey Mrs. Marsh,” Craig greets her back.

“You should stay for dinner, sweetie. We’re having meatloaf,” she offers.

“Sure that sounds good,” he accepts and gives a tiny smile. I grab his hand and begin leading him upstairs.

“We’re going to do some homework,” I tell her as we ascend the steps. She hums in response and resumes her laundry activities. I open the door to my room and pull my boyfriend inside before shutting it. “Alright, you are going to help me with this English assignment,” I tell him. He goes to sit on my bed and I start digging through my book bag until I find the binder containing my English homework. For about twenty minutes we actually were working on my homework but then I guess he got bored because he started kissing my neck. I can’t concentrate when all I can think about is his lips being on me so I push the paperwork away and turn around to attack his lips with mine.

Eventually I let my tongue slip into his mouth and we sloppily make out as I begin running my hands under his shirt. I have discovered since Craig and I began dating that he also has his nipples pierced and a tattoo just above his shoulder blades that says “Fuck You” in black cursive script. I play with his nipple rings between my fingers and he moans softly into my mouth. That just drives me on even more. I pull his shirt over his head and pull mine off too so that we can be even. I start kissing down his jaw and when I get to the nape of his neck I sink my teeth into the sensitive flesh.

“Ahh,” he moans louder. I like that. He really has a thing for biting so I often indulge him with his favorite kink. He runs his calloused hands up my arms and when he gets to right above my elbows he forcefully pushes me off of him and I land on the floor.

“Ow! Shit!” I hiss but within seconds he is off the bed and straddling me on the floor. He gives me a challenging look then leans close to the side of my face.

“You’ve got to try harder than that,” he whispers. I can feel his hot breath on my face and it sends chills down my spine. Suddenly he’s sliding his tongue up my cheek and I bite my lip and buck my hips upward to grind against him. His breathing becomes ragged. Craig leans down and roughly presses his lips against mine again and I drag my fingernails down his back as hard as I can. He pants into our kiss and I use his momentary distraction to my advantage by trailing my hands up his back then push him onto the floor. Now I am straddling him and I rock my hips against his to create friction where it is needed. A whine escapes his lips and he tries to reach for my neck but I slap him in the face. I hear his sharp intake of breath and I know he is enjoying this.

I get off of him and stand up. He gives me a hungry look. “Get up,” I order as I start taking my belt off. He gets up off the floor and tries to get closer to me, dying to have contact with my skin. I punch him in the arm to make him stay back. He groans in pain and grabs the part of his arm that I punched. “Take your pants off. Now,” I command as I begin taking my own pants off. As soon as we’re both completely naked I connect our bodies again in a searing kiss. I break the contact and push him backwards onto the bed.

“Shit, Marsh,” he whispers huskily. I smirk. I crawl over him and lick his jaw line as my hand wanders down to his hard cock. He moans again as my hand begins pumping him. I decide to go ahead and move onto other things and I abandon his dick and shove my fingers into his mouth making sure they get good and wet. He bites my fingers before I get the chance to pull them out of his mouth.

“God damn it, Tucker,” I whisper a little irritated. He’s going to pay for that. I place one of my fingers at his entrance and push in without hesitation.

“Shit!” he hisses. I don’t even wait for him to get adjusted I just push another finger inside him and start scissoring them. He groans in discomfort.

“That’s what you get for biting me douche bag,” I tell him and shove a third finger into him. He throws his head back for a second then attempts to look like he’s in control of himself. He punches me in the arm this time.

“Fuck you,” he manages to say. I get up and force him to flip onto his stomach. I secure both his wrists over his head with one hand and spit into the palm of the other before slicking up my dick and positioning it at this entrance.

{Meanwhile…}

Sharon Marsh pauses folding her laundry to answer the door.

“Hey, Mrs. Marsh!” Kyle Broflovski greets from the doorstep.

“Oh hi Kyle!” Sharon says. Kyle motions to the video game he is holding in his hands.

“I borrowed this game from Stan and I was just going to return it,” he explains.

“Oh come on in,” Sharon tells the teenage boy happily. Kyle steps into the house and removes his jacket. “Stan’s upstairs with Craig doing homework,” she tells him as she goes back to folding clothes.

“With Craig?” Kyle asks incredulously. Just yesterday Kyle witnessed his super best friend give Craig Tucker a bloody lip in yet another one of their fights. Why would they be doing homework together? The Jewish boy made his way up the stairs to Stan’s bedroom and paused in front of the closed door. What if one of them is dead in there? He gently knocks on the door and waits for a response.

{Craig’s POV}

Stan has me restrained and pushed into his bed and I can feel the tip of his dick right at my entrance. He puts the hand that isn’t holding my arms above my head on my hip and is just about to push inside me when we hear a knock come from his door. He groans and quickly shouts, “Now’s not a good time Mom!” I can’t stand this anticipation. My cock is painfully hard and I want him inside me right now. I start trying to back up onto his dick but he slaps my ass to get me to stop then the thrusts himself all the way inside me.

“Fuck!” I shout into the blankets underneath me. I feel him lean forward over my body and suddenly there is a sharp pain in my shoulder as he bites into my flesh. I try to hold in the loud moan that nearly escapes my lips.

“Stan? It’s Kyle,” we hear from the other side of the door. Stan loops his arm under my hips and forces me into a position where I’m on my knees with my ass in the air as he proceeds to fuck me. “Can I come in?” Kyle asks and the door knob starts to jiggle.

“No!” Stan shouts frantically as he continually thrusts into my ass with enough force each time to push my body forward like I’m getting pounded into the mattress. “There’s papers everywhere and I don’t want them to get stepped on or lost or anything,” he lies.

“Oh,” Kyle says. He sounds like he doesn’t exactly buy it. “I brought your video game back,” he adds. Stan angles himself in a way that he hits my prostate every time he pushes inside me.

“Nngh, shit!” I moan as quietly as I can. He leans down and nips my shoulder again. I can hear how erratic his breathing is when he’s that close to my ear and I push my hips back a few times to meet his thrusts.

“Ohh God!” he moans into my ear. “Just wait downstairs for a sec so we can finish up this assignment, kay?” he manages to shout to his friend and he roughly grabs my neglected cock and starts jacking me off with his thrusts.

“Why are you working with Craig anyways?” the ginger asks skeptically. Jesus fucking Christ! Why won’t he just go away so I can get fucked by Stan in peace?

“We were grouped together for a project. Not my choice,” Stan pants. He’s so caught up in the euphoric feelings that he can’t even make complete sentences anymore.

“Fine I’ll be downstairs,” Kyle sighs. I give it a few minutes before letting out a louder moan when I feel myself reaching my orgasm. Stan is fucking me so hard I’m not sure I will be able to walk right after this. He leans in and bites my shoulder again and I can’t hold it in anymore. I gasp loudly and spill all over Stan’s hand.

“Ah, fuck!” Stan moans and I feel him release inside me. He thrusts a few more times as he rides out his orgasm then he remains still and rests against me to catch his breath. He lets go of my hands and pulls out of me while I turn over onto my back. I can feel his cum leaking out of my ass but I don’t care. He rests his head on my chest and I wrap my arms around him as we lay naked together for a moment. Stan tilts his head up towards me and gives me a lopsided smile.

“I hate you, Tucker,” he tells me. I give him a smirk.

“You’re a fucking douche bag, Marsh,” I respond. He leans up and pecks me on the nose.

“We’d better get dressed and make an appearance downstairs for Kyle,” he says begrudgingly. We put our clothes back on and check ourselves in the mirror that Stan has hanging on his closet door to make sure it doesn’t look like we just had sex. Stan insists on re brushing his hair before we leave the room. He has those emo bangs that cover one of his eyes and he has to straighten his hair and style it just so for it to look right. To me it seems like a pain in the ass but it does make him look damn sexy.

We reach the bottom of the stairs and see Kyle sitting on the couch playing with his cell phone.

“Hey Kyle, what’s up?” Stan greets his friend while I hang back a little. I’ve got to appear as if I can’t stand being in the same room as the dark haired jock.

“I was just returning your video game,” Kyle says in a slightly miffed tone, probably because he had to wait.

“Oh cool, thanks,” Stan says excitedly.

“So… you and Craig got partnered up for a project, huh? How’s that working out?” he asks skeptically.

“What? Oh, yeah it fucking sucks. I don’t know why the teacher did that. Obviously she doesn’t get that I fucking hate that guy and its pure torture working with the douche,” Stan laments.

“I’m right here, asshole, I can hear you,” I growl.

“Oh well good, it saves me the trouble of having to tell you that you’re a douche bag later,” Stan says calmly.

“Do you want me to kick your ass Marsh? Because I will,” I threaten.

“Ugh, whatever. Just shut your fucking mouth. Why are you still here? Get the fuck out of my house if we are done working on this God damn project,” Stan responds angrily. Of course all of this is an act. I’ll probably walk around the neighborhood smoking until Stan sends me a text telling me the coast is clear so I can come back. I’m looking forward to that mother fucking meatloaf. Kyle has been sitting on the couch quietly watching the back and forth banter between myself and my boyfriend. He has a very studious gaze on his face that makes me uneasy but I turn towards the door anyways.

“Maybe you should put Stan’s jacket on if you are going outside. It’s cold out there,” Kyle says quietly. I glare at him.

“Why in the hell would I want to wear that tool’s jacket?” I ask irritably.

“Because it would go with his shirt that you are wearing,” the red head says calmly. I feel the blood drain out of my face.

“What?” I nearly shout in shock. Stan hasn’t moved from his place where he is standing.

“You guys are wearing each other’s shirts,” Kyle states. “I can’t imagine that your project requires the removal of your clothing,” he continues. His eyes shift over to Stan quickly then he looks down at his phone again. “Your pants are unzipped Stan,” he points out. How could we have not seen these things before we left the room? Shit!

“Fuck me,” I mutter under my breath.

“I think he already has,” Kyle says pointing at Stan. Stan just continues looking uncomfortable and shocked for a few more moments.

“Umm,” he manages to say after some time. “Surprise!” he says weakly and flashes jazz hands. I literally facepalm. My boyfriend can be so gay sometimes.


End file.
